Bubble-O-Seven: Scar
One Saturday morning, O The Owl was sleeping in his bed, until his drowsy self woke up. He got out of bed and peered out his windows. "Wow! It's pretty sunny out!" Cheered O. O then bolted down the stairs to get breakfast. "I made some waffles." Said his uncle X The Owl. O sat at the table and ate all the waffles as much as he can. "I'm planning to go outside all day. Don't you mind?" Said O. X replied: "I think so. I might have to be with you the whole time." O then stopped eating for a second to answer his question. "Wait, what? Why?". Said O. "Well, it's because... You could get wound up out there..." Answered X, puzzled. "Come on. It's not like there's been any danger around the neighborhood. It's' a pretty safe environment." Said O confidently. "Well, OK. I'll go out with you just to make sure." replied X. After breakfast, O and X exited their tree, and went out to Prince Wednesday's castle. They knocked on the door, and out came Prince Wednesday who excitedly opened the door for the Owl family. "A Royal hello to you, O and X!" Said the young prince. He then allowed the two into the castle and into the garden, Where Prince Tuesday was drinking Root Beer and Queen Saturday was singing to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna on her Speaker from her phone connect to an AUX cord. O and X walked throughout the garden, and saw various flowers. X looked at O and said: "I'm gonna get some Lemonade. Do you actually think I can trust you on your own, no? he said. O replied: "Of course. I've been on my own before, just trust me, OK?" he said. "I dunno... Watch out, though. You might be allergic to those flowers or worse - Trashy rappers or something. Just make sure Saturday doesn't blast them." he replied. X then left O and went through the back door of the castle. O then went to collect some fruit from the trees. Suddenly, Saturday went through her phone, and found a Nicki Minaj song, which was "Stupid Hoe". "Oh my god, It's Nicki Minaj!" Saturday surprisingly exclaimed. "What?! No! I hate Nicki Minaj! She's trash! No! No! Don't!" said O alarmingly. Saturday responded: "What's wrong? Don't you want to listen to this song? "Heck no! just please do not play it." said O. O then went up to a sunflower and examined it closer. A bee then appeared and went onto O's beak. "Oh crap! A bee! Get it off! GET.. IT... OFF!!!" He said frighteningly. O then ran around and swatted like crazy, struggling to get the bee of his beak. He then bumped into a prickly rose which stuck to his tail, and then screamed loudly. He then bumped into a tree with a large glob of honey covering him, and started saying garbled swears whilst screaming and moving around like a crack addict at a nightclub. Saturday then noticed O's predicament and then said: "Oooh! Looks like he DID want to dance after all, and played Stupid Hoe song. O was screaming at the top of his lungs and ran into some trees, bumped into a variety of flowers he was allergic to, and ran around the garden, bumping into whatever was in his way, including into Saturdays table with the Nicki Minaj song still playing. And soon after all that, O was on the ground unconscious, complete with red marks, thorny roses, honey, and with the bee circling him, with everyone else shocked. Prince Wednesday went outside, and saw the mess. "Darn! What happened here! O, are you OK?" said the shocked prince. He slowly approached O, and X ran outside. Prince Wednesday then looked at her mom Queen Saturday disappointingly. "I told you not to play trash, mom! This the effects of playing it!" he angrily shouted. "Oh no! What happened here?!" X said worriedly, and checked up on his fallen nephew. "Don't worry O! Guys, we're leaving this place at once!" X then picked up his nephew and then left the castle. King Friday went outside and saw the damaged garden. He then looked at Queen Saturday, looking ticked off. He then took the Speaking and the AUX cord, and pulled out a shiny gold baseball bat, and smashed it up maniacally. "Darn it, Saturday, what I have I told you about playing trashy artist in front of guests?! This is why we strictly prohibit songs like these! That, and Nicki is ugly as hell!". 2 days later, O was at school with his friends Miss Elaina, Katerina Kittycat, Prince Wednesday, Jodi, and Chrissie. O was reading about microbiology, until the class' teacher Scar told the class it was time for snack. Everyone washed their hands, and then Daniel Tiger, who was done going to the bathroom, approached the snack table. "Today, we're going to have apples because I couldn't afford any Oreos due to my brother being a fat eat-aholic." Enjoy, everyone! O was peacefully eating a red apple until Daniel turned to O and asked him: "Do you wanna trade apples, O? I hate this sour Granny Smith apple. O replied: No! That's nasty. Why would I wanna trade foods with you. That's gross. Plus, are you sure you washed your hands? Daniel felt uncertain, and said: "Yes. I did, now, I'll bring a special book from home if you let me swap foods just don't tell Teacher Harriet. O said: "Um... Fine, sure." Daniel then passed the already eaten Granny smith apple and took the red apple from O. O then nervously looked at the apple. "Just eat the darn apple already, O!" Daniel whispered. O whispered back: "What's wrong with you?". "New book..." Daniel tempted. O the nervously ate a chunk out of the green apple, and was relieved for a second. "Oh, it was that bad. It was pretty good." Suddenly, O ran out of energy and felt really ill, and was coughing. "Dammit, Daniel. I-I-I-I-I should've not let you-" Said O sickly. O then vomited repeatedly and fell to the ground, with him fainting once again. Miss Elaina saw her friend on the ground and turned to Daniel: "I can't believe you tried to kill our friend! Daniel, if there's anything I hate about you, it's your dirty habits of leaving the bathroom without washing your hands! What happened! Daniel replied: "I was too excited to eat and-" Chrissie went up to Daniel and yelled: "Bull, Daniel! Bull! What were you doing in there, scratching your butt or making poop and toilet paper balls to practice your shots for your future fail of a career to be in the NBA or something?!" said Chrissie angrily. Scar then saw what happened to O, and said: "What happened here?! Who did this to O?! Did Daniel attempt sneak rat poison is his snack again?! Katerina Kittycat then told Scar: "Yeah, apparently Daniel didn't wash his hands again, and poisoned O with his own poop germs and traded food with him. Scar then pulled out his Android and called Doctor Anna. "Next, I'm going to call your Father Daniel! And I guarantee you you'll get your behind spanked again" said Scar angrily. Katerina Kittycat sadly looked over her possibly dying neighbor, and exclaimed "Daniel, your such a dirty dumb-" "Enough already" Said The vile lion named Scar calmly. Doctor Anna then came into the door, as well as Daniel's father, who came ready with a broad pizza paddle, ready to beat his son. Doctor Anna Picked up O and took him out of the school. Category:Lion King